kaitou_jokerfandomcom-20200215-history
Hachi
Hachi is one of the main characters in the Kaitou Joker Series. He serves as Joker's apprentice to become a Phantom Thief. His cooking skills and creative wit proves to be vital for Joker during their heists. In the manga Kaitou Boy Jokers, he serves as J and Kai's Phantom Thief master. History Anime He met Joker during an attempt to steal the Dragon Gem that Mr. Kaneari had taken from his ninja village. Joker was also after the same treasure. After Joker stole a treasure, he was amazed of Joker's skill and later begs to be his apprentice. Although Joker immediately rejected him when he first asked, Hachi followed Joker to his ship, persistently asking him to let him be his assistant. As soon as he saw the mess Joker made, he quickly cleans the kitchen (practically the whole place) and made curry for Joker, which made Joker accept him as his apprentice immediately. Appearance Hachi wears a blue and yellow ninja suit with sandals and a small sword on his back. He has yellowish, brown eyes and short brown hair. Personality Starting out as clumsy crybaby, Hachi changes into a more confident and competent person due to Joker's influence (this is more expressed when people who knew him before meeting Joker, such as Koga, note how much he has changed since meeting Joker). Hachi is a clean freak and dislikes Joker's laziness when it comes to cleaning. Out of the two Hachi is the more compassionate and caring one. Those kinds of feelings lead can lead Hachi to a misunderstanding such as thinking that Joker was protecting the weak in episode 7 of season 1 but in reality, he was just upset that they used a helicopter instead of climbing like they did. Also unlike Joker, Hachi can be naive and not understand a situation until it is explained such as, when he thought Chappa's miracles were real until Joker revealed that it was a fraud. Hachi learns quickly and has shown to have a good memory. Despite his clumsiness, he has shown to help Joker out of pinches and he even got himself out of a pinch by remembering a trick from a mystery novel he read once. He is also shown to be scared of the supernatural, such as ghosts. Hachi is very patient and easily forgives Joker for his various pranks. He will not however, be afraid to voice his opinions. He will openly tell Joker that he can't do anything without him since he makes sure Sky Joker doesn't become packed with garbage. He also voiced that Joker couldn't win the Bride Grand Prix since he can't cook. Hachi,also unlike Joker, is shown to like cats. This is mostly shown through his affection towards Hosshi. Before Series Hachi was born in the ninja village of Fuma and is the 8th child born out of ten siblings. He then went to and graduated ninja school. During that time, he made friends with Hyakkimaru and several other ninjas from the Koga district. Despite being seen as "the biggest ninja failure that comes once in a decade", Hachi goes to Kaneari's mansion in order to get back the Dragon Gem. Equipment Image Gum: Image gum is a pink, ordinary looking gum, that was created by Silver Heart and is one of Hachi's tools-of-the-trade. It has the overall ability to transform him and anything else by matching the shape, rigidity, and appearance of anything the user has seen the object or person at least once. Balloon Gum: Balloon Gum is an anime exclusive tool that looks identical to image gum other than its green color. It was also another tool-of-the-trade created by Silver Heart. Balloon Gum is used to either float in the air for escaping and pursuing foes like Phoenix. Shurikens: Hachi has ninja shurikens that he uses in a similar way to Joker's cards. Grapple Hook: Hachi has a grapple hook that he uses to grab faraway objects such as the Crystal Skull Key in season 3. Sword: Hachi has a small sword on his back that he uses for close-combat or defense. Smoke Bombs: Hachi has smoke bombs that he uses in similar ways to Joker's J pin in that he uses them to create smokescreens. Abilities Cooking: Hachi is a fantastic cook. His knowledge of food has helped in some situations and his curry is described as the best in the world by Joker as he enjoys his cooking. Others such as Pheonix, have also voiced high praises for Hachi's cooking. Ninja Skills: Despite not being as skilled as Koga, Hachi can use many different ninja skills such as: Flying squirrel, Substitution, and the Hiding Technique. Even though he can't use most of them, Hachi has been shown to be able to identify ninja skills such as Koga's leaf hiding technique. Ceramics Hachi is shown to be good in pottery. In season 2 he made a pot for his mother to cook rice in for her birthday. Gardening Hachi has his own garden and is shown to take very good care of his crops. His garden is located in the upper part of Sky Joker. He takes advantage of the opening roof in order to give his plants sunlight. Housework Hachi is good at common household work such as, laundry, cooking, cleaning, etc. He also changes into an apron when he does these. Intellect: While not as smart as Joker, Hachi has a good memory and learns quickly. He remembers all of Joker's tricks as well as things from mystery novels. He can also learn kitchen skills quickly. He is a visual learner and can learn things just by seeing it done. An example would be when Koga taught Hachi how to properly throw a Shuriken when they were still in ninja school and still remembering it years later. Relationships Joker Joker is not so much as Hachi's master but more as a partner. Joker's approach to training Hachi to be a Phantom Thief is experience. Hachi admires Joker for his bravery,intelligence,his miracles and is determined to become a great Phantom Thief like him. Joker originally thought of him as a nuisance but, after their various heist together, Joker begins seeing him as family. Joker even goes as far to say getting treasures has no meaning if he dies. Hachi cares for Joker and is even prepared to die for him as shown in season 4 episode 12. Hachi valiantly saves Joker after he was nearly gunned down by Gunma and he even cries when he thought Joker died in season 2 episode 7. With Joker's assistance, Hachi slowly transforms from a clumsy crybaby to a full-fledged Phantom Thief apprentice. He even put his assistant status on Joker's advance notice in episode 13 season 4. Hosshii Hosshi is a space cat that stays with Joker and Hachi temporarily until the end of season 4. He is Phoenix's navigator and can lay eggs containing objects connected to the "Ancient Treasure" or to their future. Unlike Joker, Hachi likes Hosshi and takes responsibility for him. He always makes him kompeito and usually scolds Joker for his treatment of Hosshi. Hosshi also likes Hachi and even goes as far to be sad when Hachi was dying. He also prefers to sit on Hachi's head and will stay close to him. Dark Eye/Ai Dark Eye is the assistant of one of Joker's rivals, Spade. Similarly to Joker and Spade, Hachi and Dark Eye compete with each other on who is the superior phantom thief apprentice. While they don't argue and bicker like their respective masters, they still compete with each other and show frustration when they lose. They have competed in things like: knowledge of their respective masters, cooking, and of course in phantom thieving as well. Despite knowing that Dark Eye is his crush, Ai of the Shuffle Sisters, he treats her Dark Eye form like a rival and friend while he still treats her like his crush when she is in her idol form. Hyakkimaru Koga Koga is Hachi's childhood friend from ninja school. He always protected Hachi from various bullies and even taught him ninja moves as well. Like with Joker, Hachi looks up to Hyakkimaru and admires his skills. When Koga stated that Hachi couldn't be a Phantom Thief, Hachi became determine to beat him and show Koga his determination to be a Phantom Thief. After Joker and Hachi had successfully stolen the "Golden Sachikos" from Koga, he happily remarks on how much Hachi has changed. The two have remained friends and get along well. Koga even offered to re-train Hachi if he ever decided to become a ninja again, but Hachi politely refused stating that he had made up his mind on becoming a Phantom Thief. (Making Joker give a smile of relief). Hachi even made and gave Koga his favorite food, Chikuwa, for him before Hachi went flying off with Joker. Trivia * In episode 4, it is revealed that Hachi is a fan of Shuffle Sisters and is fond of them (who sang the season 1 closing, particularly Ai. * Hachi is one of the few Phantom Thieves with living parents. The only other confirmed one being Dark Eye. * Hachi keeps a hidden stash of Salty Diafuku in his room. Despite his best efforts however, Joker finds it and eats it frequently. * Hachi is a fan of the author Spadon King. * Hachi cares a lot for Joker and is loyal by his side. * According to the manga, Hachi's blood type is A, and his star sign is Taurus. * His name is 'eight' in Japanese. Gallery Hachi Face.PNG|Hachi in episode 1 of season 1 Kaitou-Joker-255x260.jpg|Joker and Hachi skj_ch003_035.jpg|Joker and Hachi in the manga Screen Shot 2017-04-21 at 11.56.12 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-14 at 11.21.14 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-14 at 11.20.16 AM.png Hkj ch022 032.jpg 280x157-bsZ.jpg|Hachi in the season 3 opening Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Assistants Category:Article stubs Category:Unfinished Category:Phantom Thieves Category:Main characters